Nightmares
by hetaliafangirl41
Summary: Hiccup is effected by Pitch's nightmares, how will Jack react? AN: suck at summaries, and still new to writing stories so its poor writing right now but ill get better!
1. Chapter 1

so I've written one other story, and failed, please don't read it I beg you, but not the point. This is my "take 2" of a first fanfiction! This is supposed to be set during the rise of the guardians when pitch was turning all dreams into nightmares. Its with hiccupxjack and is the true reason why Jack got so angry.

Jack stood in horror as all the beautiful flowing golden sand that filled childrens dreams with happiness turned black and turned dreams into darkness. He could hear distant screams of children, awoken by the nightmares, calling for their parents. Pitch was to blame for this. And just as Jack was ready to attack, he remembered something. Hiccup.

Jack flew faster than he ever had before, until he got to hiccups house and slowly creeped into his room, being very careful not to wake the young viking.

Hiccup still had golden sand, and was smiling in his sleep. This made Jack smiles as well, he sat on the edge of Hiccups bed and watched him, he looked so happy and peaceful when he slept. Jack brushed Hiccups bangs out of his face with his hand. Suddenly, the sand turned black, and Hiccups smile turned into a terrified expression. He cringed in his sleep. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup started sweating, and tears came to his eyes. "Hiccup!" Hiccup didn't respond, only whimpered in fear. Jack could see Hiccups nightmare in the sand, it was Hiccup surrounded by the vikings, they looked angry, they looked like they were turning against him. Hiccup tried to go to his dad, but he was shoved to the ground. next he tried to fly away on toothless, but toothless shook him off and growled at him. Finally, Hiccup went to Jack... he ran up to where he was..but he shoved him away. Now hiccup started crying in his sleep, and Jack shook his shoulder. "Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!" Jack shook him harder, but Hiccup wouldn't wake up, he just whimpered louder and started mumbling something Jack couldn't understand.

There was more in the dream. Hiccup was being held down by Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and tuffnut. They took him to a table and strapped him down so he couldn't move. Astrid went over to him with a needle in hand. "Were sick of you being the weakest one and getting all the attention! we'll just make you even weaker, you won't even be strong enough to walk! don't worry, it will be over before you know it."

Just as Astrid was about to put the needle into his arm, Hiccup shot awake and screamed, then started sobbing. Jack took him into his arms." Shhh Hiccup it's alright.." Hiccup didn't even notice Jack was in his room until he felt his arms wrap around him. Hiccup immediately wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and hugged his neck, burying his face in Jack's shoulder, still sobbing. Jack crossed his legs, so Hiccup would be more comfortable in his lap. "shhh hiccup its ok, I'm here its over it was just a dream." Jack stroked the back of Hiccups hair trying to calm him down.

After several minutes Hiccup started calming down, he was still shaking but he stopped crying. "Are you ok Hic?" Hiccup loosed his grip and nodded. "T-thank you J-jack"

"Don't worry about it, I saw your dream, do you want to talk about it?" Hiccup shook his head no and buried his face back into Jack's shoulder. They sat there for a minute, quiet, until Jack noticed Hiccup had stop shaking. "Hic?" Hiccups breathing started to slow, and he loosened his grip. He was starting to fall back asleep. "Hic don't you dare fall back asleep you'll just have another nightmare you have to stay up!"

Hiccup whined and turned his head to look at Jack, his eyes barely open. "I'm not.."

so this has been chapter one! sorry for poor story writing but im still learning, please review so i can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup sat in his bed. Jack had told him not to fall asleep and wait until he got back. It wasn't easy, every few minutes Hiccup would feel his eyes slowly close and shoot back open. God he was tired. Just as he almost fell completely asleep, toothless brushed his head on Hiccups foot, making him wake up.

"what toothless?" Hiccup mumbled, burying his face into his pillow. Toothless pushed him off the bed. "Gah! toothless!" Hiccup stood up, yawning. "What is it toothless?" Toothless growled something. "Toothless I don't want to go flying right now I'm tired." Hiccup fell face first onto his bed." Toothless grabbed Hiccup and threw him onto the saddle. Hiccup huffed "fine, but only because it will keep me awake."

Hiccup flew toothless across the beautiful night sky. There were no clouds, the sky was full of stars and there was a full moon. The setting was rather calming, making Hiccups eyes start to droop down again, Toothless shook him and Hiccup jolted up. "I'm up I'm up!"

While they were riding, black sand surrounded them. Hiccup tried to get out of it but, it surrounded them. "Well well, what do we have here? look Jack, it's your little friend. what shall i do with him?" Pitch pondered. "Don't you dare touch him!" Jack yelled, Pitch smirked and moved his dust closer to Hiccup. "Toothless we gotta get out of here!" Toothless tried every way possible, but they were totally surrounded. "Pitch! Take away those damn nightmares or i swear-"

"You swear what? if you even attempt to hit me i can crush them both. Is that what you want? It can easily be arranged." Pitch started pulling the dust closer, closer, until there was barely any room for Toothless or Hiccup to move. "NOOOO!" Jack shot at the dust, shooting it in all directions and leaving Both Toothless and Hiccup unharmed. Pitch stared in shock. "H-how?" Jack had blue flames in his eyes. Even Hiccup was frightened.

"Jack come on!" "NO! He needs to pay for hurting you, he needs to die!" Jack shot at Pitch again, missing by an inch. He shot rapidly until one hit him dead in the chest, Pitch backed away before falling from the sky, landing in santas sleigh. Jack calmed down, he took a deep breath and turned back to Hiccup. "Are you ok Hic?" Hiccup nodded, "Yeah I'm fine but, how did you do that?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't even know i could do that, I guess I just snapped when i saw he was going to hurt you. I didn't scare you did I?"

"No, not really, only a little at first but it's fine. Can we go home now?" Jack smiled, "Still tired Hic? I don't see how, I would think all this would keep you up for weeks. I know I won't be able to sleep for while."

"Well i only got about half an hour of sleep."

"What? but when i went to your house it was almost 2:30 in the morning."

"I..I was up all night, waiting for you to see if you would come. Not that i was expecting it or anything, I just missed you."

"Oh Hiccup why didn't you tell me? I would have visited." Hiccup just shrugged and yawned, which made Jack chuckle. "Come on Hic, lets get you home before you fall asleep on toothless, because i have no idea how to fly that thing and I'm pretty sure you can't do it in your sleep." Jack smiled.

Hiccup nodded and turned toothless around, with Jack sitting behind him, and headed home.

_chapter 2! i love writing stories so much, even if its just a little, almost like a doodle but..story form xD let me know what you think! but be nice =-D_


End file.
